sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Bridie Mossberg
Name: Bridie Samuelson Mossberg Gender: Female Age: 19 Height: 5'3" Weight: 130 lb. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brunette Kills: Two Weapon: Copy of the Declaration of Independence on wrinkled and creased A4 paper. Appearance: Bridie is average build for her relatively short height, with a rectangular figure and strongly defined shoulders and arms. Her skin is naturally healthy and smooth and she tans well into a fair complexion, she usually is tan as a result of her plentiful outdoors work. Bridie has a soft and slightly chubby face with shapely cheeks and a natural blush that can be somewhat splotchy. Her eyes are the standout feature of her face, bold, and she sometimes competently does her eyelashes and eyebrows, though at other times they can be untamed or overdone. Her hair grows over her shoulders and is naturally curly and voluminous, she sometimes wears headbands. Her daily dress is typically casually feminine or athletic: cozy stretchy dresses, jogging pants, and such, with little mind for dressing to context unless relatively formal. On announcement day she was wearing a white short-sleeve undershirt, a black maxi dress with sleeves, black flats, and white athletic socks. She had a Colorado State University sweater, green with tan lining with CSU on the chest. Interests: Bridie was well versed with guns from a young age, she was taught by her maternal grandfather and mother, who were both officers in the army and hunt in their acres of forested land up in Idaho. To her guns are familiar and comfortable, she also naturally clicked with them and she understands them to an innate degree that makes her feel powerful and accomplished when contrasted to the many other activities of life where she can screw up far more easily. Her favorite guns to shoot are mostly rifles, she can oftentimes be found at the shooting range after school for at least an hour and she has a solid accuracy rate at the places she frequents, she also has a vintage Remington Model 141 in her own room at home, a gift for her Sweet 16. She seeks to join the military in terms of lifelong career when she graduates, and studies hard to perhaps someday be able to pass the officer tests. Bridie is, in her casual life, a shallow but dedicated fan of music. She's not a particularly good singer but she can at least keep pitch, and she's often found singing to herself while doing household chores, and she can spend hours to herself when she has nothing else to do and no friends to meet, airdrumming on YouTube lyrics videos and instrumentals for her favorite genres, mostly feel good oldies and pop, to relieve stress or just to have a good time. She enjoys baking and cooking as well, and she takes a pride in the hard work put into each memorized recipe and often showers her friends in food, both to show affection and to show off one of the skills she really feels confident in. She's quite good at pastries in particular. History: Bridie is one of two children born to Joseph and Emily Mossberg: her father and mother are both involved in the city government of Denver and her brother Zachary is three years older and currently serving his mandatory military service. Bridie was diagnosed with a mild intellectual disability after difficulties with reading in the first grade: she had troubles with reading and speaking and functionally her IQ is a standard deviation below 100. Doctors informed her parents that with patience and resources Bridie could live a fulfilling and independent life, and Bridie has always been well cared for and spoiled with attention, her parents took great pains to assure her of her greatness and kindness. Bridie was held back in the fourth grade despite trying her hardest, the progression in math and English was too much for her. She was humiliated but took it in her stride, she stubbornly kept at it and graduated, promising herself she'd catch up to her friends in high school. After this she was shifted to special education tracks in most courses and she has learned to accept this, ultimately for her academic success is secondary save for it's place in her military ambitions. Bridie has fallen in with the patriotic lot in high school, they take good care of her and she is fiercely loyal to them for being understanding of her limitations and for sharing her worldview. She has always loved America as her parents and especially maternal grandparents loved it, she's often the first in the school to show school spirit and one of the most emotional during the more propaganda-esque rallies and games. She's on track to graduate with modified diploma requirements, though afterwards she intends to enlist instead of continuing with further education. Personality: Bridie is simple and at times innocently naive, she has learned to keep her mouth shut especially when the social situation is faster and more complex than she can process at a reasonable speed. She's somewhat gullible and easy to shock and get reactions out of, she naturally wears her heart on her sleeve, but she's often a bit too naturally happy and enthusiastic to get strictly negative reactions out of, outbursts of anger are rare to see from her, though she can be driven to cry somewhat easily. The only time it's easy to stress out Bridie to the point of temper tantrum is when she's overloaded, she struggles with multitasking and generally prefers to only be doing one thing at a time, slow as that can make her pace of action sometimes. She's naturally optimistic but often doesn't think things through sometimes for a sheer lack of the higher functioning to grasp the nuances of big picture thinking, Bridie mostly lives moment to moment, and tends to treat people well as a result, she rarely holds grudges unless peer pressured into doing so. Reputation: Bridie's being in special classes is fairly well known as it's not exactly easy to hide one's presence in the special education wings of the school and she wouldn't try to hide that anyways. She's quite well treated by the other patriotic and military positive kids in the school since she's very easily on their side, these kids are the majority of her intimate friends. She's friendly enough to mostly avoid problems with the majority of the school population that bothers to interact with her, unless they explicitly go out of their way to antagonize her or get on the bad side of her friends, in which case she can be argumentative and stubbornly so. She can struggle a bit with trusting others in group projects and the such, she really keeps an eye out for familiar faces and is awkward otherwise, especially since she doesn't have the best facial recognition and ability to remember names at times. Her female friends know her as a sappy as hell, cliche slinging, dramatic romantic; she loves to complain about and rave about her on and off boyfriend Clay in the same breath. The above biography is as written by Cicada Nights. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Cicada Nights '''Kills: 'James Bagstad, Carson Collingwood (NPC) 'Killed By: '''Shot by British soldiers '''Collected Weapons: '''Copy of the Declaration of Independence (assigned weapon), Mossberg 500 (from James Bagstad, to Bishop Smith), Kama (from Damien Crossly) '''Allies: 'Damien Crossly 'Enemies: 'Zeke Brant, James Bagstad, Bishop Smith, Carson Collingwood (NPC), Damien Crossly, Scott Whitman 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Bridie, in chronological order. Before: *hey. i was doing just fine before i met you, *The Odd Couple *Through the carnage of the crash Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *Mind The Music And The Step *Pool Of Blood *Little Bighorn *The Lost Generation *Semper Fidelis *but one life to lose Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Bridie Mossberg. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Characters